Davy Jones
Davy Jones (born David Jones) was a Scottish sailor, and the supernatural ruler of the Seven Seas as the captain of the Flying Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest He was forsaken and betrayed by his love, the sea goddess Calypso, after devoting himself to his duty of ferrying souls into the afterlife. He allied himself with the Brethren Court and had Calypso bound into human form. With this betrayal, he cut out his heart and abandoned his duty, becoming the feared ruler of the seas named in legends. His appearance became monstrous, and he sailed the seas forever, calling upon the Kraken to destroy vessels, and forced their crews into service aboard the Flying Dutchman. His heart was later captured by Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company, forcing him to lead Beckett's armada in the war against piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Biography Early life Davy Jones was once a mortal pirate, but that part of his life is still shrouded in mystery''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company. However, it is known that he was a great sailor, who fell in love with the sea goddess Calypso. Jones agreed to ferry the souls of those lost at sea into the afterlife. To carry out this task, Calypso gave him a ship, the ''Flying Dutchman, which could enter the limbo-like dimension that came to be known as Davy Jones' Locker. Jones devoted himself faithfully to this duty for ten years, awaiting the one day when he could be reunited with his love. However, when he returned to the living world, he did not find Calypso waiting for him. Jones felt he had been tricked into his duty, and could not escape his service. Enraged, Jones allied himself with the Brethren Court, and with the help of the Journal of the Ancient Seas, he told them how to bind Calypso in human form, so that they could secure the rule of the seas for themselves. The Brethren imprisoned Calypso in the form of Tia Dalma, a voodoo priestess. Feeling guilty for the fate of his love, Davy Jones cut out his heart, and placed it in the Dead Man's Chest. He kept the key with him at all times, and buried the chest on Isla Cruces. .]] Davy Jones took over Calypso's control of the sea, and forsook the task he was given. As a result of this, his form became monstrous, his physical appearance merging with various aquatic fauna. He instead devoted himself to sailing the seas forever. Using the Kraken, he sank ships across the world, press-ganging the survivors into his crew aboard the ''Flying Dutchman. Those who refused to join his crew, or those who he saw as unfit to serve''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) were killed and forced to spend a lifetime in the endless confines of the Locker. Those who joined his crew were bound to serve aboard his ship for one hundred years, but like Jones, their appearance merged with various aquatic fauna, slowly losing their humanity, until they become part of the ship itself. Jones became a tyrant on his ship, and mercilessly pushed his crew to exhaustion, allowing his sadistic officers to deal out vicious punishments for even minor offences. Eventually crewmembers lost their humanity in soul as well as in body. Jones wreaked havoc on the Seven Seas, and created an aura of fear wherever he sailed, only able to make port or step on land every ten years. Davy Jones showed interest in the Sword of Cortés, and during Jack Sparrow’s early years forced Captain Torrents to retrieve it for him.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 1: The Coming Storm Torrents failed, and Jones eventually confronted Jack Sparrow, who had previously given the Sword over to Tia Dalma. With the Sword unavailable, Jones set his sights on a different artifact, and pursued Sparrow in search of the Timekeeper, hoping to go back in time and make sure that Calypso reunited with him.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 8: The Timekeeper Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 9: Dance of the Hours''Jones also ruled over the Siren and mermaid kingdom of Isla Sirena, which resided in his Locker. Jack Sparrow's debt The Black Spot Many years after the "timekeeper" incident, Jones was approached by Jack Sparrow with a deal. Sparrow asked Jones to raise his ship, the Wicked Wench, from the ocean depths, after it was burned and scuttled on the orders of Lord Cutler Beckett. Jones offered a proposal: in return for raising the Wicked Wench from the ocean floor, Jack would give Jones his soul after being captain for thirteen years, and would then serve onboard the Flying Dutchman for the following century. Jones agreed and raised the ship from the depths of the ocean, and gave it to Jack. Only time would tell if Sparrow would live up to his side of the bargain.Pirate 101: "Figure Head" Jack remained captain for only two years before a mutiny lost him his ship, which had been re-christened, the Black Pearl. Having been opposed to the mutiny, William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, cursed with immortality, was strapped to a cannon and cast into the sea by Hector Barbossa. Davy Jones found him on the seabed, and gave him the chance to spare himself one kind of tortured existence for another. Such was his desperation, Turner agreed, and became one of Jones' newest crew members. It was he whom Jones sent to warn Sparrow his debt was to be called in, thirteen years after their deal, and Turner marked the pirate with the Black Spot on Jones' orders. Jones called upon the Kraken and set it after Jack, though he continued about his usual business with the destruction of a ship near a isolated shoal. Jones sent his men to collect the surviving crewmembers, so that he could force them to join his crew aboard the Dutchman. .]] While Jones was convincing the survivors to join his crew, he noticed a man among them that was neither dead nor dying, thus not a member of the ill-fated crew. A suspicious Jones asked what his business was, and the man told him that he had come to settle Jack Sparrow's debt. Jones realized that Sparrow was attempting to weasel his way out of his debt, and knew that Sparrow had to be nearby. He spotted the Black Pearl and teleported to it. His men seized Sparrow's small crew, while Jones himself confronted Sparrow. Sparrow tried to explain to Jones that he only been captain of the Pearl for two years, but Jones pointed out that despite this, Sparrow had gone on calling himself "Captain" Jack Sparrow, even though he did not truly have the Black Pearl under his command. Thus, he technically claimed it was under his ownership for thirteen years even if he was nowhere near it for most of that time. Sparrow then pointed out that the man he had sent, Will Turner, was his payment, one soul for one ship. Jones became frustrated and told Sparrow that one soul was not equal to another, and when Sparrow asked for the number of souls his own soul was worth, Jones snidely told him he had three days to gather one hundred souls. Jones removed the Black Spot from Sparrow and kept Will as a good-faith payment, and allowed Sparrow to go on his way to collect the remaining ninety-nine souls. William Turner .]] While playing his organ one rainy night, Jones heard a loud crash coming from the main deck. When he went to investigate, he discovered Bootstrap Bill trying to save Will Turner from Jimmy Legs' cat o' nine tails. When Jones probed Bootstrap for his motives, he discovered that Will was Bootstrap's son. Making the connection between the names, Jones became highly amused. He then forced Bootstrap to either punish Will himself, or suffer Jimmy Legs to do the same. Knowing that Bootstrap would prefer his hand to the sadistic boatswain's, Jones watched with a sinister enjoyment as Bootstrap Bill begrudgingly whipped Will five times. Later that night, Will challenged Jones to a game of Liar's dice. He offered to serve aboard the Dutchman for an eternity, in exchange for the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Fearing for the safety of his heart, though refusing to show weakness in front of his crew, Jones agreed. Just as they were about to start, however, Bootstrap Bill joined them, in an attempt to decrease the odds of his son serving onboard the ship forever. Jones accepted this turn of events, and played on. As the game progressed, Jones cornered Will in a lie. Before Jones could call him out, however, Bootstrap took a dive for his son. Jones declared him a liar, won the game, and gave William leave to go ashore, but with the added twist that Turner would have to wait nearly a decade to do so. .]] The next morning, Davy Jones realized that Will had stolen his key, and had escaped with the aid of his father. Beside himself with rage and fear, Jones set the Flying Dutchman hot on Turner's trail. The ship came up on the Edinburgh Trader, a merchant vessel, but Jones knew Will was onboard. He summoned the Kraken and forced Bootstrap Bill to watch as the Edinburgh Trader was destroyed by the Kraken. Turner was not discovered among the dead, however, as Jones knew that Will had been sent by Sparrow to steal his key. Realizing that Sparrow intended to use his heart as a bargaining chip to escape his debt, Jones ordered his navigator, Koleniko, to set a course for Isla Cruces. Capture of the Dead Man's Chest outside of Isla Cruces.|350px]] Upon reaching Isla Cruces, Jones spotted some of Sparrow's crew on the deserted island through his spyglass. Since he himself was unable to set foot on land for nearly a decade, he ordered his First Mate, Maccus, to lead a team to go ashore and seize the chest. He ordered the ship to dive, and the men swam to the island. After a while the crewmen returned with the chest. It was then that Jones set out to find Jack Sparrow to collect his debt personally. The Flying Dutchman rose out of the water and pulled alongside the Black Pearl. Sparrow confronted Jones and taunted him with a jar of dirt. Annoyed with Sparrow's games, he ordered his cannonneers to open fire. The Black Pearl turned completely around avoiding most of the barrage, and the Flying Dutchman turned in hot pursuit. As the Black Pearl sailed farther away, Jones ordered his chief gunner, Ogilvey, to fire the chase guns, though they were only able to deliver minimal damage as the swift and nimble Black Pearl slipped out of range. Jones broke off the pursuit and summoned the Kraken to destroy Sparrow. .]] Jones watched from afar as the Kraken was repelled several times. At last it came to an end and Sparrow and his ship were dragged down by the Kraken to the Locker. Jones became suspicious of how easy it was to defeat Sparrow, and suspected treachery on his part. With mounting concern, he went to check on his heart and to his amazement and horror, discovered only an empty chest. Jones became enraged and screamed in anguish, instilling fear and pain in his crew. Despite the fact that Sparrow was supposedly dead, Jones felt a summons from his heart. Confused, he set sail for the source of the summons, Port Royal. Upon arriving, he found that the very man who had inadvertently spawned Sparrow's debt with Jones, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, possessed his heart, given to him by a traitorous former member of Jack Sparrow's crew —Norrington. [http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES2.intro.html Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest January 2006 production draft] War on Piracy Servitude .]] Lord Beckett used Davy Jones to attack and destroy pirate ships all across the Caribbean. Beckett was distrustful of Davy Jones, however, and he forced Jones to kill the Kraken, by ordering it to beach itself on an island. Davy Jones did not accept servitude lightly, and adopted a bad mood whenever in the presence of Beckett. During his attacks against pirates, Jones obliterated every single vessel he was faced with, destroying ship after ship with ease. However, he was so brutal, that he left absolutely no survivors, and left no piece of wood unbroken. This destructive streak annoyed Beckett, because of his desire for prisoners to interrogate. Jones did not care about Beckett's quest for information, but in retribution, Beckett had the chest taken aboard the Flying Dutchman. Armed guards protected the chest at all times, and were ordered to kill Jones if he did not follow Beckett's orders more closely to the letter. Beckett also stationed aboard the Flying Dutchman, the very man who stole Jones' heart to begin with, James Norrington, now an admiral. Jones was irritated by the heart's presence on his ship, because it constantly reminded him of his servitude. Jones was ordered to find and capture the ship of an infamous Chinese pirate, the Empress. Jones easily caught up to the ship, and after several cannon shots, his crew boarded the vessel and apprehended the crew. Jones found Elizabeth Swann, who claimed to be the captain of the Empress. Jones was in disbelief that she was the captain of the infamous vessel, but Admiral Norrington recognized her, and he had the crew of the Empress locked in the Flying Dutchman's brig. The Empress was tied to the Flying Dutchman, and towed slowly behind, as Jones set out to rejoin Beckett's armada. Norrington.]] During the night, the crew of the Empress were set free by Admiral Norrington, who was in turn stabbed by Bootstrap Bill, who had been locked in the brig since helping his son escape the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones tried to recruit the dying Norrington into his crew, but the moribund admiral simply stabbed Jones' shoulder, before succumbing to his wounds. Jones admired the sword he had been stabbed with, and kept it for himself. Jones believed he was finally free from Beckett's control. He ordered his crew to kill the East India Trading Company soldiers stationed on the ship only to find that Beckett's second in command, Mercer, still possessed the key to the chest, and was still guarding the chest with a few other soldiers. Jones begrudgingly accepted Mercer's control of the ship. The return of Calypso The Flying Dutchman finally caught up with Beckett's ship, the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. Fresh troops from the Endeavour refreshed the ones killed by Jones' crew. Jones was once again summoned aboard, much to his mounting annoyance. When he walked into Beckett's quarters, he was shocked to see Will Turner having tea with the mighty enemy of pirates. Will told Jones that he and the surviving crew of the Black Pearl had gone to the Locker, and freed the soul of Jack Sparrow. Jones shock was soon overcome by anger, since it was apparent that Beckett was well aware of the plot. However, Beckett asked Jones of his old love, Calypso. Jones told Beckett that the world was rid of Calypso, but he was rebuked by Turner, who informed him that the Brethren Court intended to release Calypso from her human form. Jones told Beckett that the Brethren couldn't release Calypso due to a bargain he had with them. Beckett became suspicious of this comment, and inquired as to Jones' involvement with the Brethren Court. Jones confessed that he was the one who revealed to the Court how to bind Calypso, but said that she was untrustworthy and it had been the proper thing to do. Will realized that Jones had loved her and that asked him if she had betrayed him for betraying her, or vice versa. Jones became annoyed with Turner, and the two came close to exchanging blows before Beckett asked Turner how he intended to lead them to the Brethren. He told them that he wanted Jones to set his father free in exchange for the location of Shipwreck Cove, the meeting place of the Brethren. Turner offered Beckett Jack's compass, a mystical item that could lead its user to the thing that they wanted most. Jones told Turner that he would only accept if Calypso was murdered, and so Will told Jones that she was imprisoned on the Black Pearl. With that, Jones set off on the Flying Dutchman to meet Calypso one last time. and Davy Jones during parley.]] Jones reached Shipwreck Cove and confronted Tia Dalma in the Black Pearl's brig. He expressed his hatred of her for her betrayal. Dalma said that she still loved him, but that her untameable nature prevented her from waiting for him. Jones' mood slowly mellowed, and he asked what fate she had planned for the Brethren Court, to which she said that they would suffer a cruel fate at her hands. Jones offered his heart and his love to her once again, and agreed to join her later on after she was free. Jones, Beckett, and Will met with the Brethren Court's emissaries––Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow–on a sandbar in between Beckett's fleet and the fleet of the Brethren Court. Barbossa and Elizabeth offered Jack in exchange for Will. Beckett agreed and Jack was given over to Jones, who later sent Jack to the Dutchman's brig. The pirates would not surrender, however, and battle was inevitable. The battle of Calypso's maelstrom .]] The fleets of the two sides lined up, and Beckett ordered Jones to attack the ''Black Pearl and give no quarter. At that moment, a tremendous storm formed spontaneously, and Jones took it as a sign that Calypso had been released. The Pearl advanced into a massive maelstrom that had formed in between the two fleets. Despite the protests of Mercer, Jones steered the Flying Dutchman straight into the swirling vortex as the Pearl came in on the opposite side. Jones ordered the cannonneers to fire, and for several minutes, the two ships exchanged broadsides. A stray cannonball hit the quarterdeck, and all of the EITC soldiers near the helm were either killed or wounded. Jones had shielded Mercer from the blast, but took advantage of Mercer's moment of weakness, and suffocated him with his tentacles. He then took the key from Mercer's body and began to head to his organ room, where he would reclaim the chest, and his freedom. Sparrow onboard the Flying Dutchman.]] While descending the stairs however, Jones spotted Jack Sparrow, out of the brig, with the chest in hand. Jones tried to seize the chest, but Sparrow climbed a rope and ascended to the top of Dutchman's main mast. Jones was able to teleport to Sparrow's location, and a sword duel followed. Although Jack managed to beat Jones in the sword fight, by slicing off Jones' tentacle that held the Key to the Dead Man's Chest, and disarming him. Jones then broke Jack's sword, grabbed the chest and knock Sparrow off the mast. However, Sparrow still held onto the chest, and struggled to get back up. The struggle ended with the chest on the deck, the key to it severed from Jones' tentacles, and Sparrow traversing through the rigging. Jones came down and the duel continued, with the interference of Elizabeth Swann, who briefly confronted Jones, but was knocked out by Jones' massive crab arm. As he closed in for the kill, he was again interrupted, this time by Will Turner, who Jones also flung aside by kicking him with his crab leg. As the two lay on the deck, desperately gazing for one another, Jones realized that they were in love, and decided to kill Turner to cause Swann pain and anguish.However, Sparrow intervened once again, and revealed to Jones that he had taken Jones' heart from the chest, and threatened to stab it with his broken sword. Jones perceived this as a bluff, and stabbed Turner in the heart anyway. stabbed his heart.]] But a grief-stricken Bootstrap Bill, after regaining his sanity, viciously attacked Jones like a crazed animal. Just as he finally gained the upper hand in his struggle with Bootstrap Bill, he yet again went for the kill. Jones then felt a horrible and foreboding pain in his chest, and turned to see his heart, pierced by a dying Will Turner with the help of Jack Sparrow. Davy Jones became dizzy and gazed up into the sky, calling out to Calypso, and finally falling into the darkness of the maelstrom, and his death. Personality and traits Davy Jones was known for his sadistic ways, showing no more care for his own crew than his foes, Proud, cruel, and hateful, Jones was a creature of malice. Perhaps a nihilist as a result of Calypso's perceived betrayal, the only thing he seemed to enjoy was to ensure the lives of those around him were as miserable and joyless as his own one. He regularly mistreated his own crew as well, believing that all humans should suffer through the afterlife with much pain; this is backed up by his proclamation of "Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?" Jones was not credulous and therefore when somebody had a debt to him or performed a mission for him, he used to mark them with a magical sign or kept a good-faith payment, which allowed Jones to ensure that this person will do what he requested from him. Nevertheless he had some trust in at least some of his crewmen as evidenced by the fact that on certain occasions he allowed them to go ashore when this was necessary and he even had four most trusted mates aboard the Dutchman: Maccus, Ratlin, Penrod and Angler. Although Jones demanded good faith from others, he was treacherous and unreliable and felt no obligation to return in kind. However, when it came to matters of love, Jones was somewhat sympathetic, revealing a softer side, hidden under hundreds of years of guilt, anger, and bitterness. His soft side was shown on several occasions: * When Jack told him that Will was about to be married, Jones's expression softened considerably with tears in his eyes. * He and Calypso possessed identical music-box lockets. * In addition to his heart, the Dead Man's Chest contained numerous love letters, poems, and a dried bouquet of yellow roses. * After Beckett forced him to kill the Kraken, Jones mourned it by playing on his organ. * He stared at Elizabeth's wedding dress as it floated in the debris of the Edinburgh Trader while his locket's melody played in the background. Jones' physical mannerisms were distinctive. He had a strong Scottish accent which was accented by various vocal and facial tics, and had an unctuous and mocking laugh. He would commonly extend vowel sounds and was known to release water through his mouth when in despair or rage. Like the rest of his crew, Davy Jones had, over the course of time spent aboard the Flying Dutchman, taken on the appearance of various aquatic flora and fauna, to the point where he seemed to have lost all humanity. Prior to the loss his humanity, his appearance was not unlike that of many other sailors, although his manner of dress was very formal, or so it was before the curse set in. His face was rough and he had a beard which was beaded into several strands. In his new form, Jones' head was replaced with something resembling an Octopus (a cephalopod), with a "beard" of forty-six tentaclesIndustrial Light & Magic - The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Discover: Digital Modeling hanging from his mottled, green-skinned face. He would often use these tentacles in place of his upper limbs, such as to hold the key to the Dead Man's Chest or play his pipe organ. During his duel with Jack Sparrow, he lost one of his two larger tentacles. A prominent sac also bulged from the back of Jones' head, which was nestled underneath a hat covered with barnacles. This sac is in actual fact the back portion of a standard Octopus. A siphon was located on the left side of his face, making up for his lack of a human nose. This lack of a human nose also gave his voice a slightly nasal sound. He had a crustacean-style claw for his left arm and a long tentacle-like index finger on his right hand. His right leg resembled that of a crab, which in turn resembled a peg leg, which gave Jones an awkward gait. so he occasionally used a barnacle-encrusted wooden stick as a crutch. His blood was black rather than red and his skin had a light green shade. No barnacles grew, on his skin, unlike the claw or the crab leg. Next to "Bootstrap Bill", Jones looked the most human of all the Flying Dutchman's crew. His suit consisted of a coat which was originally light blue with thin golden brims on the cuffs and around the buttonholes, but later faded, a light grey one-breasted waistcoat and dark grey breeches. Since his clothes were nearly always wet, they appeared much darker then they actually were and seemed to have a dark-greyish or dark green shade. Like the crab leg and the claw hand, the clothes were covered with barnacles. On his left leg, which remained human-like, he wore a leather boot. A dark red sash and a leather belt with a patinated buckle completed this suit. However, the most notable piece of cloth which he wore was his hat, which was a tricorn which had the same light blue colour as his coat and a similar thin golden brim along the edge. Its front corn was bigger then the other two and divided, so that its silhouette resembled the devil's horns, likely as a reference to his nickname "Devil of the Seas". Equipment and skills His position as the captain of the Flying Dutchman and the Ferryman to the Underworld gave Jones his ability to switch between the worlds of the dead and the living. This power was most likely the reason for other supernatural traits of him, including the abilities to teleport himself and walk through solid objects, although it is unknown whether he was able to walk through living beings. However, this position had some negative consequences as well: He could not go on land, except for one day in ten years and by abandoning his duty as the ferryman to the afterlife he brought a curse upon himself and his crew which caused their transformation into fish-men. However, he is shown standing on the sandbar with both feet in a bucket of water, indicating that there may be loopholes to not being able to set foot on land. Jones had also the power to control and call forth the Kraken, a sea monster which could destroy ships upon command by Jones and hunted every person marked with a Black Spot across the seas. Although every member of his crew was able to mark any individual with the Black Spot, only Jones himself could remove it. After removing his heart, Jones became nearly immortal, since he could only be killed when his heart, which was kept safe in the Dead Man's Chest, was stabbed, and once this happened, his killer had to replace him as the captain of the Flying Dutchman. However, Jones could still feel pain, as demonstrated when Jack Sparrow was able to cut off some of some of his facial tentacles during their battle, resulting in him screaming in anguish, though the severed tentacles stayed alive and could act on their own accord for Jones. He also shouted in pain when Will impaled him through the back. However, he does seem to have a high pain threshold, as he quickly recovered from the pain of Will's sword, even continuing to fight with it still stuck in his body, and was completely indifferent to being stabbed in the shoulder by a dying James Norrington. Originally a strength, Davy's literal heartlessness later turned into a weakness after the incidents on Isla Cruces, when his heart was stolen and since then anyone who possessed it was able to "control" Jones by extortion. Davy Jones was known as a master swordsman, being matched by few others. He had an aggressive and offensive style of fighting; his strokes were often swift, powerful, and highly varied. It was very difficult to defend against his attacks, and it often took up most of an average-skilled opponent's attention and concentration. His own defence was nearly as keen as his offense, and some opponents took to using unorthodox methods to defeat him His crab claw also served as weapon, with it he could easily break a person neck or even break a sword. Davy Jones was able to overwhelm some of the best known duelists, including Jack Sparrow and even the highly talented William Turner, being responsible for the latter's death. Jones was known for using his unique physical attributes, such as his crab-like leg, his numerous facial tentacles and his crab claw, for fighting during duels. In addition to his swordsman abilities, he was also a master seaman and a skilled cannonneer. Because of these abilities he was not only a deadly duelist but also a captain who was able to win a sea battle against nearly every enemy ship or even a fleet of ships. When he had no intention to attack a ship with the Flying Dutchman he had the opportunity of sending out the Kraken for attacking it. Jones' only weapon was a sword he normally carried attached to his belt. Before using the small sword of the then-deceased James Norrington, Jones carried an old barnacle-encrusted broadsword, which seemed to be an unusually designed Scottish Claymore at his side.Note that Jones wore his old broadsword attached on the right side, as a left-handed person normally does, leading to speculations that he was a left-hander. However when he took Admiral Norrington's sword he attached it to the left side and he held it in his right hand during his duel with Jack Sparrow. Further, he was not able to hold a sword with his claw-like left hand. In addition to his weapon, Jones carried three notable items with him: The Key to the Dead Man's Chest on a necklace, hidden under his beard of tentacles, a silver Musical Locket, most likely given to him by his lost love, Calypso, in his vest pocket and his smoking pipe, which he filled with a substance which burned under water, allowing him to smoke even when the Dutchman was submerged. .]] Jones kept a pipe organ onboard the Flying Dutchman, and played it seemingly on a daily basis. Utilizing the tentacles that made up his "beard", Jones would play his organ in a way that could only be matched if played by three or more ordinary human organists. The song he often played was the same as the one played by his locket. In times of intense emotional anguish, Jones would use his organ to vent his anger and suffering. It was through his organ that he would show his more sensitive and troubled side.For additional information on this trait, see Davy Jones Plays His Organ. Behind the scenes *The legend of Davy Jones' Locker is hundreds of years old (found in works such as Treasure Island) though previously not connected to the legends of the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken. Following the success of Pirates of the Caribbean, the connection of these legend was featured in some other works, including the Pirates of Davy Jones' Curse expansion of the Pirates Constructable Strategy Game ''where Davy Jones is also portrayed as the captain of the ''Flying Dutchman or the Pirates: Quest For Davy Jones' Gold board game in which the Kraken protects Jones' treasures. *Davy Jones possibly comes from the term "Duffy Jonah", used by West Indian slaves. "Duffy" means "ghost" and Jonah refers to the Biblical Jonah. Why Do We Say It: The Stories Behind the Words, Expressions, and Cliches We Use *As the being assigned to ferry souls into the afterlife, Davy Jones draws parallels with Charon, the ferryman of Hades in Greek mythology. Souls unable to pay Charon were forced to wander the banks of the Acheron for one hundred years, while Jones press-gangs sailors into service for one hundred years. *Davy Jones shares various characteristics with the un-dead pirate LeChuck from the ''Monkey Island'' series. *A privateer called David Jones was active in the Indian Ocean between 1634 and 1637 as navigator and later captain of a British privateer ship. He may or may not be related to the legend of Davy Jones' Locker.Jan Rogozinski, Pirates! Brigands, Buccaneers, and Privateers in Fact, Fiction, and Legend http://www.rogozinski.us/work3.htm *Jones seems to have some connection to snakes. Snakes are pictured on the cuffs of his coat and on the chest harbouring his heart. The stern painting of the Flying Dutchman also features the skeleton of a sea serpent. *Jones was portrayed by Bill Nighy. In addition to providing the performance for the computer-generated Davy Jones, Bill Nighy also portrayed Jones in his original human form before he cut out his heart and became cursed. The character was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes in the ''At World's End'' video game. *Before officially casting Bill Nighy producers also met with Jim Broadbent, Iain Glenn and Richard E. Grant for the role,Richard E. Grant: The Wah-Wah Diaries: The Making of a Film ISBN 978-0-330-44197-1 as well as Christopher Walken and Ian McShane (later chosen to play Blackbeard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides).http://www.ugo.com/ugo/html/article/?id=16209 *Originally, director Gore Verbinski wanted Jones to be Dutch, as he is the captain of the Flying "Dutch"-man, but since Nighy cannot speak with a Dutch accent, they decided Jones to be Scottish. *Like the rest of the crew of the Flying Dutchman, except "Bootstrap Bill", Davy Jones was completely 3-D Computer-generated,Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest DVD/BluRay release, Meet Davy Jones featurette. Bill Nighy's performances were recorded using motion capture during actual filming on the set, rather than in a motion capture studio during post-production.http://www.postmagazine.com/ME2/dirmod.asp? http://www.hugecube.com/neverbeentyped/?p=113 http://comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=14949 *Jones' face color was inspired by a coffee-stained styrofoam cup which was then scanned into ILM's computers to be used as the skin. *The computer-generated imagery used to complete Jones was highly praised, and named by Entertainment Weekly as the second most convincing (after King Kong) computer generated film character in film history. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20041669_20041686_20046918_9,00.html The work on Davy Jones and his crew by Industrial Light and Magic earned Dead Man's Chest the 2006 Academy Award for Visual Effects. *Many reviewers have in fact mistakenly identified Nighy as wearing prosthetic makeup due to the computer-generated character's photo-realistic appearance. http://www.christianitytoday.com/movies/reviews/2006/piratesofthecaribbean2.html http://blogcritics.org/archives/2006/07/07/104046.php *Davy Jones was part of Series One of the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest action figure set produced by the NECA. Although the initial run of figures had a sticker on the box that proclaimed that the figure came with the Dead Man's Chest and Jones' heart, both props (as well as the key) were released with the Bootstrap Bill figure in Series Two. Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest action figures - Another Toy Review by Michael Crawford, Captain Toy *Jones also made an appearance as a smaller figure in a set together with crew members Angler, Wheelback and Penrod. *According to NECA, there are plans to make a human Davy Jones figure, and a Battle Pose Davy Jones, like the At World's End series 1 Battle Pose Jack Sparrow, though nothing official is known as of yet. *Jones was issued as a plush toy as part of Sega's "Dead Man's Chest" plush assortment. *Jones was also part of a 3 figure pack as a 3.75 inch figure with Hector Barbossa and a limited edition gold Jack Sparrow for At World's End. *Davy Jones and his ship, the Flying Dutchman, were produced as a Mega Blocks set for the movies Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. Interestingly, his mini-figure counterpart in the Dead Man's Chest set has more bluish tentacles then his counterpart in the At Worlds End set, which has more greenish tentacles. *A children's and adult Halloween costumes were released for Halloween 2007. *An action figure of Davy Jones in his uncorrupted human form has been released. *A Davy Jones Kubrick figure is included both in Set A as well as in Set B of the Mediacom Toy Corporation's Pirates of the Caribbean Kubricks line. In both sets Jones is armed with a giant sword-like weapon. *7 cards in the Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game features Davy Jones: the "ally" card "Davy Jones – Lord of the Locker" (Number 136) and six chamber cards (Numbers 188 to 193). He is a "Dark" character and his abilities are "Spirit" and "Cannon". *"Captain Davy Jones" is a "crew" card in the Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''The Journey of Will Turner!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (comic) Non-canon appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game'' Notes and references Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Jones Davy Category:Pirates Category:Helmsmen